Zhauge Jian
Biography Zhauge Jian, is a mysteries man. Working underneath Lord Doñg, he was the Straiest. Unhappy more likely he gotten bored with working underneath Lord Doñg, he convince King Doñg to do the unthinkable by having the son of Lord Doñg to kill Lord Doñg. And get King Doñg to become Lord/Emperor. He known to deviously control his new lord by telling him what to do and this was for a good cause. Zhauge Jian dislike getting his hand dirty but sometime he would if he need too. And he was the one that cause a downfall to King Doñg and Lord Dong Character information Weapon Type Wiring that can slice through woods and flesh but it determine on the wearer on how to handle to the wiring. It might required 13% percent of magic if needed. The weapon is unknown origin on how it was created. Steps to the right and left, slapping horizontally with his wires. Lowers himself to thrust his wires forward before spinning into four overhead slaps of his wires. Whips his wires to the front three times and spins to have his all of his wires extend, hitting foes to his sides twice. Ends the cycle by waving his right-handed claw in front of him as he slowly walks forward, sending seven diagonal airwaves forward. Stabs with one set of wires forward. Hooks again with the same set and follows with his other claw's wires. Creates a small explosion from his threads before emitting a large freezing shockwave around him. Momentarily ducks his head and swipes once with both hands, letting loose wires from all of his fingertips. Swings his right claws with the wires slapping foes in its path. Name Meaning Zhauge is just a play off of "Zhang". So the name would possible means drawing a bow, archer, bowyer, a measure word. Jian means to see / to meet / to appear (to be sth). Another meaning spin off of Zhauge is Zhuge. Which translate/means "Many kudzu plants" or "one by one; one after another". Character Designs His design were base off of ninja and Japanese samurai. (Sort of) Just mostly ninja. Not only that but he also represent an insect called "Dragonfly". Since he is a good luck charm for the previous emperor. And he left his services for his son. And then he left him for someone else. He give them good luck just only to leave them in the dust, fall for their doom. “To the Japanese, the dragonfly symbolizes summer and autumn and is admired and respected all over, so much so that the Samurai use it as a symbol of power, agility and best of all, victory. In China, people associate the dragonfly with prosperity, harmony and as a good luck charm. The Dragonfly is believed to bring happiness, new insights and new beginnings. It is a symbol of prosperity, strength, happiness, change, wisdom, harmony and peace. Also, Dragonfly's can be a symbol of self that comes with maturity. They can symbolize going past self-created illusions that limit our growth and ability to change. The Dragonfly has been a symbol of happiness, new beginnings and change for many centuries. The Dragonfly means hope, change, and love. Sayings 1. "Worthy of a opponent." 2. "Childish games." 3. "Beckon." 4. "I'm the shadow of Zhou that you can not trace." 5. "Shadows do not leave no trace" 6. "God is not real" 7. "Worthless " 8. "My cruel ambitions is above of up else in this feeble lands." Gallery 100pt_ych___4_by_redravie-dai2eyy.png|redravie on DA _pc__jian_and_dong_by_tsukiko26-d9z9wce.png|Zhauge and King Dong by tsukiko26 on DA _ych_3_3__yuriihime_by_potoisawesome-d9xvmxv.png|potoisawesome on DA Category:Male Category:Zhou Category:Tora Weii Category:Asexual Category:Netural Category:Strategist Category:Alive Category:Adult